I wish you were mine
by nickdisney
Summary: Austin Moon has it all. He's popular, he could get any girl he wants. But he doesn't want just any girl. He want's Ally Dawson. (Please give it a chance? Better then it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story I was thinking of doing. If anyone who's reading this read my story Regrets thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love you all! I own nothing.**

He was staring at her again. She had her face in a book as always. Eating every few seconds before going back to her book. He wanted her. He wanted to calm her down when she was scared, hold her hand, take her to a fancy dinner. But he knew that would never happen. He had never talked to this girl that he had only seen around since third grade. He had never had the guts to ask or out, talk to her, or just show her in some way that he liked her.

He was also afraid. Afraid of what his friends would think or say about him asking out or dating a nerd. But she wasn't a nerd to him. She was so much more then that. She was beautiful. She had an amazing smile that brighted his day. He would see other people picking on her. Often he would see his own friend picking on her.

He would always regret not telling them to leave her alone. He felt horrible for not standing up for this girl he barley knew. This girl he had loved ever since he could remember.

He never told anyone about his crush. Not even his best friend Dez. He was popular. A jock. But he wasn't like the other jocks. He was a nice kid. He could get any girl he wanted. But he only wanted one. Her. Ally Dawson. He was glad that she had a few friend he had seen around. He had seen a curly-haired Lantino. Next to her was a skinny blond girl that usually wore pig tells and was heard by rumors she was slightly dumb.

Dez seemed to have his eye on her but every time he had ask Dez would deny it. He would do the same when Dez asked him about Ally.

"Austin!" Dez said loudly. He hadn't realized his friend was talking to him until now. He turned to his friend.

"Oh... sorry I was just..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Nevermind." He muttered, looking down at the pizza he hadn't even barley touched. Dez just shook his head and went back to his salad. The bell had rang as he said bye to Dez and Dallas. On his way to the trash a girl was checking him out. He looked at her and smiled politely. Once he turned back he realized that he had accidentally spilled his food right on Ally's new shirt.

His heart started to race.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized throwing the tray away and getting a few napkins.

"No really it fine." She dismissed it, taking the offer of napkins in her hands and trying to get the stain out.

"Is there anything I could do?" He pulled out his wallet and got 10 dollars. "Here take some money!" He said shoving it in her face. He was so nervous.

"Really that's not nessasary, really. I'm fine." She insisted, grabbing his hands and pushing the money away. That's when they realized they were holding hands. And if felt so... right. As if they were meant for each other. Austin tucked his hand into her small hand and held it properly.

They smiled at each other, as if they knew each other for years. And loved each other for years. Austin sees the blond hair girl giggle and the Latino wink at her.

"I'm Austin." I introduce, still holding her hand.

"Ally."

**That only took forever! What do you think? Please review, follow and fav! Goodnight loves :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I guess you want more? On with the story. I own nothing.**

It has been about a week since they since Austin and Ally had met and they had hung out a lot. Austin was still a bit nervous in front of her, but Ally thought it was cute. And would some times tell him that in a flirty way. Austin would always flirt back and say she was cute. Ally was still working on her flirting skills. Ally wasn't sure if she had feelings for him or just wanted to be friends. She would mention the subject to them and they would always say she had feelings for him. They would even go as far as saying she was in love with him. Ally would always deny it and go back to her book. She began to wonder why any guy like him would flirt with a girl like her.

In the past some of his friends would pick on her. But it was never him, he would always look at her with a sad look like he wanted to say sorry, but her never did. Now she knew why. It was because he was nervous. But she wondered why. Why would he be nervous in front of 'Ally the nerd' she would call herself. _Boys are confusing._ She had decided. Austin wasn't like the other jocks to Ally. He was special. He was nice. He cared about people. Ally smiled, remembering the memory of when they met. The hand holding. It felt so right to her. Her smile had grown bigger when she heard the door bell ring. She had made plans with Austin to go to the movies.

"Coming!" She yelled from her room, putting on some perfume. Even though it wasn't a date, she still wanted to look nice. She had just finished straightening her hair. "I'll be back later dad!" She yelled coming down the stairs. She had opened the door to see her blond standing in front of her, looking like he was going to pass out. "Austin are you okay?"

"You l-look l-l-ook." He stuttered, trying to find the right words. Ally looked confused. "Beautiful." He finally let out. Ally smiled.

"Think you." Ally couldn't help but blush. Austin cleared his throat.

"We should get going." Austin said as he nervously held out her hand. Ally excepted. He opened the door for her. He had right away turned on the radio. "Do you like to sing?" He asked.

"No." Ally answered quickly. Austin knew she was lying. He hadn't known her long, but he now knew her like a book. He nudged her playfully. "Come on Als, everyone likes to sing." Austin had been calling her Als for a while know. And she didn't mind it. She liked it. He also knew Ally was lying because they had had the same choir class as her for 2d period. Ally smiled. "Okay, you caught me." She said putting her hands in the air.

"Then sing..." he said flipping through the stations. "This." He had stopped at Party in the USA.

"Uh, no." Ally disagreed, changing the station.

"Hey, what do you have against Miley Cyrus?"

"Everything."

"I know but that was the old Miley, when she was good."

"I know but It's just... Depressing to listen to. That's all." Austin knew that was just a excuse for not wanting to sing. He didn't say anything else about it. He just focused on the road the rest of the way.

...

Once they went to sit down, they had both liked sitting in the very back, so they could see everything.

"What are we watching again?" Austin asked leaning over to Ally.

"If I Stay. It's about a girl who go into an car accident and goes out of he body and goes through her memories." It sounded a little to sad and depressing to Austin. But if Ally wanted to see it, he would be willing to watch it. Once the movie had started, Ally had slowly leaned her head on Austin's shoulder. Austin didn't do anything, all he could do was smile and hold her close.

Austin had surprisingly enjoyed the movie. Ally had told him she had read the book about 3 times and was excided to see the movie. Austin had guessed she enjoyed it.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ally asked.

"We could get some food?" He said. Austin hadn't eaten since last night.

"Sure. I'm starving!" Ally exclaimed. "Were should we go?"

"You can pick."

"Can we go to Taco Bell?" Ally asked as if she were a child and Austin was the parent. Taco's sounded really good to him.

"Sure, there's one around here."

**Well there you go. I had some cute fluff in it right? #Ausllylove. I don't own If I Stay and Party in the USA. Please R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. 20 reviews already? Already 21 follows and 13 favs? You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! This chapter will have more fluff in it. I own nothing. Enjoy :)**

Ally's POV

Once we got to Taco Bell, Austin opened the door for me, as usually. I have never had any guy around me act so good to me. Most guys at my school bully me. Trish and Carrie say it's because they like me. But I refuse to believe that. I mean look at me. I'm a nerd. A nobody that has her face in a book all the time. At least I have Austin. He'll never leave me. I still don't get why he hangs out with me. I've seen him around since elementary. But he never talked to me before.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked nudging me playfully.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." I tell him. He still looked concerned. I could tell he wanted me to tell him what was wrong. " I was just thinking, why do you hang out with me? You're all cool and collective. How am I-" he put his hand on my lips.

"If you only know how lucky you are, Als. You're pretty, your smart, and you have an amazing smile that brightens my day." He vowed, taking his Hands off my lips and stroking my hair, making me blush.

"Thinks Austin, that means a lot." I hold out my hands to hug him. He hugs me back. I suddenly fill butterflies. It's like nothing could ruin this moment. It was perfect. We stayed in each others arms for a while. I suddenly forgot my hunger. All my worries faded. But that moment ended.

"Aw looks like Austin is friends with the nerd." I hear a familiar voice. I turn around. I see someone I didn't expect. Gavin. Gavin had always bullied me since he met me. Austin went in front of me, putting his arm toward me. Austin was protecting me.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." He warned. Gavin snorted.

"A jock protecting a nerd." He sneered. "Priceless." He muttered.

"Gavin just leave us alone!" Ally begged, standing in front of me.

"Shut up nerd." He said meanly. Austin suddenly looked mad as hell. Austin took a step forward.

"Don't you dare-"

"Austin don't!" I yell. Sure he deserved it, but it was getting out of hand. Austin turned to me. "Let's just go." I now whisper. He didn't have to make all this fuss over me. He nodded as we walked out. Once we get in the car, I have my arms crossed.

(No ones POV)

"Look I'm sorry about what happened in there." He apologized. Austin never wanted anything to happen to Ally. "I just didn't want you in pain. I want you to always be happy." _l love_ you. He wanted to say.

"Thanks. And your forgiven." Ally smiled. Once Austin pulled up in her driveway, Ally asked him if she wanted to hang out. "I'm sure my dad won't mind." Ally said.

"Sure."

Ally invited Austin in. Her dad was in his room.

"I'll be right back." Ally went up stairs to her dad's room. Austin stayed were he was. Waiting for an answer by her dad. While He waited, something caught his eye. It was a picture of Ally and her mom. He had never know were she was. He never asked ether. A few seconds later Ally came back down stairs. "He said it's fine." She announced. They went up stairs to Ally's room. Ally lay on her bed, Austin sitting down.

"So what do you want to do?" Austin asked.

"We could sing?" She suggested. Austin was happy he would get to hear the beautiful brunette sing. Ally grabbed her guitar, then giving it to Austin, knowing he know how to play and played it better then him.

**Austin-bold**

_Ally-Italics _

Both-underlined

**"I walked across, an emty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand, **

**I felt the earth, beneath my feet,**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete,**

**A simple thing, were have you gone,**

**I'm getting tired and I need something to rely on,**

**So tell me when, your gonna let me in,**

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,_

_I came across, a fallen tree, sat by the river and it made me complete." _Austin paused.

_"Complete." _Ally said again. He hadn't realized it was his turn. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"You said amazing." He whispered.

"Thanks but I really I'm not-" he gabbed her hands.

"Don't ever dought yourself, you amazing."

**Finally done! Did this whole thing on my tablet. Please R & R! So you later loves :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the review on the last chapter! At this rate maybe we could reach 40 review like on regrets? Or maybe more? Who knows. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.**

Austin jumped up excidedly and turned to Ally. He had never heard such beautiful singing.

"Als, you have to show this to people. you could be really popular!" Austin eclaimed exciededly. As Austin went on and on talking about how Ally could be a big star one day. Ally started to chew her hair. Suddenly Austin stopped.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I chew my hair when I get nervous." Austin gave her a weird look but then smiled.

"I didn't mean to make you nervous." He apologized, now sitting on the bed, comforting her. He never wanted to make her nervous.

"It's okay, It's just that I have massive stage fright." She said looking up at him, wraping him in a hug. Austin smiled, leaning his head on her's. Ally now realized she didn't like him as a friend. He was more then that. She had liked him. But she assumed he didn't feel the same way. But she was wrong. He had felt the same way 100 percent. She felt butterfly's again, and she knew what they meant. She started to feel a small chance for them.

"Austin?" She was going to tell him.

"Yea?"

"I-I-" She stuttered nervously. He started to look confused. "Nevermind." She dissmissed. Austin nodded. Ally was glad he dissmissed it. She would tell him when she was ready. But Ally didn't know when she was ready. He could get any girl he wanted. She knew that day would some day come.

The same with Austin. He knew some day Ally would find someone that would love her. He was afraid of losing her. He never wanted her to leave him.

"Let's do something fun." Austin suggested.

"Like what?" Ally asked sitting up.

"What do you want to do?" Austin asked. She knew if she answered, it would be something boring like cloud watching or watching the sunset. These things she knew would put Austin to sleep. She would think that Austin would pick something like roller skating or bondgee jumping.

"I think you should pick." Ally offered. Austin nodded.

"We could go to the water park!" He said excitedly. Ally hadn't been there in years. She knew she would chicken out on most of the rides. After all she felt knew she was a coward and wasn't afraid to admit it. Austin nudged her. "Are you okay?" She always loved the concern he had for her. She honestly thought it was cute.

"I'm fine. The water park sounds... awsome." She faked a smile. "Can my friends come?" Ally asks.

"No problem." Ally checked the clock and it read 3:30.

"Maybe we should go tomorrow." Ally suggested.

"Yea we'll have more time in then." He agreed.

Trishes POV

I sit on my leopard print bed on my phone. I have nothing better to do. I go to my contacts and click on Ally. I need someone to talk to. I'm bord enough sitting here in my room. After a few rings she answered.

"Hey Ally." I greet happily. "What are you up to?"

"Austin just left." Ally told me. I wanted to get her to admit she liked him.

"So what happened there." It's like I could almost see her blush. I knew she already was.

"Well we saw a movie and then came back here." She explained. "And I like him." She said quickly. Did she say what I thought she just said. I literally almost drop my phone in the bowl of popcorn I'm eating.

"Really?" That's awsome!"

"Trish you're making a big deal out of this." She tells me.

"Hold on I'm going to put Carrie on the line." I Say excitedly as I look though my contacts. Finally I see Carrie's name and put it on for the three of us. It took awhile for her to answer the phone. Who knows what she's doing. Sometimes Carrie isn't all there.

"Hello?" Carrie asked.

"It's Trish and Ally." I tell her. "Ally loves Austin!" I shout.

"Ally loves Austin!?" Carrie cut's in.

"Shut up! It's just a little crush." Ally says. "It's not like anything is going to happen." She mumbles. I feel a stab of sadness for my friend.

"Aw Ally were sorry. We'll help you get Austin. Just listen carefully." I say quietly. I know what to do.

**There you go! Ally admits it. What kind of fluff do you think will be in the next chapter? Until then, please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

Ally's POV

The day of the water park come around and I didn't really want to go but it was Austin's idea and I couldn't say no. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I'm glad that my friends are coming so it won't make things awkward. Awkward? It's just Austin, I shouldn't be nervous. He's like my best friend. Also my crush. That's the problem. I like him. Last night Trish had told me to act like everything was normal. Which was good advice. But then she told we to flirt with him every once in awhile. Which confused me. Does she want me to act normal or flirt?

I guess I'll do both. I'm not to good at flirting. I call Trish and Carrie to come over and I also text Austin to come over. Austin came first. I open the door and he has a bunch of sunscreen in his hands.

"You have enough sunscreen?" I tease, inviting him in.

"Do you have a bag by any chance?" He asks almost dropping them. I nod and find a bag quickly.

"Here." He dumps the sunscreen on my couch and puts them in the bag.

"Thanks. Nice bag. Were did you get it?" He asks looking like a curious child. That's when I remember I got that from my mom. It was white with blue flowers on it. Austin was right, it was nice. I sort of forgot it was still here.

"My mom gave it to me..." I trailed off. It's as if I knew what he was saying by the look in his eyes. _"You don't have to tell me."_ But I want to tell him. "I didn't know her long. But I loved her. I remember she would read stories to me at night. Cook breakfast for me in the morning." I pause, going back to the memories. I let out a sigh. "But that ended. When I was just turned 7, she gave me that bag for my birthday. She whispered happy birthday, and she was gone. And i never knew why. I never saw her again." I finished, looking up. Austin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw, Als, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, giving me a long hug. We stayed there a while. I never knew why my mom left, she just did. After that, my dad was never the same. He spent most of his days in his room. I was still hugging him. Every now and then I think what it would be like to have a mother around. How it would be for one day. To feel her hugs, talk to her about anything. She would love me.

"Ally." He whispered."Don't ever blame yourself. It's not your fault. You are the most amazing, most talented, most special and beautiful person I've ever met. Never forget that."

"Think you. I won't." I promised. Austin smiled and closed his eyes again. The butterflys fluttered my stomach. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You'll never leave me, right?"

"I'm never going to leave you." He whispered in my ear.

"I'll never leave you ether."

"Awww." I here two familiar voices. Making us pull away awkwardly. It was Trish and Carrie. They must be pretty quiet coming in cause I didn't here anything.

"Um, Austin, these are my friends. Trish and Carrie." I introduce. They shake hands. "Well we should get going." I suggest. My nervousness is getting the best of me. They all nod as we get in Austin's car. I go in the passenger set sitting next to Austin.

"Trish, Carrie." They turn their attention to Austin. "Have you ever seen this girl sing?" He asks pointing to me.

"We have. She's amazing." Trish complements while Carrie nodded in agreement. Austin smiled and turned his attention back to the road. The rest of the ride was silent. Austin pulled up at the waterpark. My palms started to sweat, I was nervous of the rides. I wince as I feel Austin's his hand on mine.

"Everything will be okay, I won't make you go on any of the rides if you don't want to." He said quietly as he smiled. I smiled back.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I promise. But it seems like I was trying to convince myself that.

**I know it's short but has cute fluff. Right? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**30 reviews already!? Think you! Well here's the chapter. I own nothing.**

(No ones POV)

Once they arrived at the water park, the four teenagers went to the lockers were they put their stuff in. Carrie took out the sunscreen to spay her friends.

"Wait Carrie! Let me do it." Ally suggested as Ally grabbed the can from her blond friend. They had already had there suits on. Ally felt Austins eyes on her.

"Why are you staring at me?" The brunette asked, pointing at herself. Before Austin could reply, Trish cut in.

"Because he's in love with you." Austin knew it was true. He did. But he didn't want to tell her yet. He began to think about the hand holding in the car. Whenever he saw her his heart would beat faster. Just to see her smile made his day. _If only she knew how beautiful she is. How important to me she is. How much I care about her. How great at singing she_ is. Austin thought. Austin didn't say anything to protest. Austin could see Ally blush.

...

"Austin I don't know about this." Ally said meekly. They were in line waiting to go on a huge slide.

"It's okay. I'll be with you. I promised, and I never break a promise."

"I know." She held out her hand. Austin excepted. "Let's do it." Carrie and Trish smiled at them. _Their so clueless._ Trish thought. Trish honestly thought they would some day end up together. But of coarse she knew there would be up's and down's in their relationship. Carrie on the other hand thought of it as a fairy tail. She thought they would live happily ever after.

"Next please." They heard the man say. They all approach the tube that held four. Ally shivered as she got in, still holding Austins hand. "Don't worry, you'll have your boyfriend to protect you." Ally emmidiantly blushed.

"Oh he's not-"

"Enjoy the ride." He cut her of.

"Stop worrying. It'll be fine." Austin soothed. They went down the slide. All of the twist and turns, and the big drop. When Ally got off the ride, to Austin's surprise, she was laughing. "So did you like it?" He asked.

"It was fun." She said excitedly. Austin smiled at the thought that she was having a good time. "Let's go on another one." Ally dragged her three friends to go on another slide. After a few more rides, they decided to get some lunch. Austin payed, he didn't want Ally or her friends to pay. Austin had just got a salad, Ally got pizza, Trish got a hamburger, and Carrie got the same as Austin. Once they sat down, Ally went to the restroom, leaving Austin alone with Carrie and Trish.

"Do you like Ally?" Carrie asked like a child. Austin started to get nervous.

"W-what? I-i don't like A-ally like that. W-what makes you think that?" He stuttered nervously.

"I know that's not true." Trish decided. She knew it wasn't true. Austin sighed and smiled.

"Okay, it's true. I like her, okay." He finally admitted. He was just praying they wouldn't tell Ally. "Just tell Ally, please." He begged.

"Oh were not going to tell, you are." Carrie retorted. "You want to know a secret?" Austin nodded. "Ally feels the same way about you. Just don't tell her I said anything." Austin felt knots in his stomach. Knowing the person he has been crushing on forever had felt the same way. He know it would be a lot easier to tell her now that he knew she liked him. He felt like the luckiest person in the world. He wanted to tell her.

"Really." Austin said still in shock, surprised that he could actually talk. Trish nodded, proving Carrie was right. He knew he could trust Trish. Its not that he couldn't trust Carrie, he just knew she wasn't always all there. Austin saw Ally walking toward their table.

"I'm back." She announced.

"It's always good to have you back." Austin said in a flirty way.

**I'm sorry this chapter is crappy and not a lot of fluff in it :( I promise Auslly will happen. I honestly don't know when this story is going to end. So please review see you soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are amazing thank you for the reviews. But there's a few I would like to point out. ****_Muffy3001- The story should at least have some drama other then the fact that they like each other and wanna be together._ Okay I totally agree with that. There should be drama in this story to make it better :) I was thinking about how it should go at school and I think it would be somewhat what you were going for. It will start in this chapter. It will also include a jealous Austin ;) Maybe a jealous Ally later._  
_**

**This next review is on the first chapter but I still want to point it out because I love it. Skittles_- Wow! That was fantastic. Ha! Sometimes I wish these stories would be on Disney Channel, now that would be freaking awesome. Any who keep up the great work :3 Oh and I love how the popular guy likes the curdy (cute and nerdy) girl, I can never stop loving them *sighs* :D _Whoever wrote that thank you so much you have no idea how much that means to me. I just freaking love you and everyone else who reads and reviews my stories.**

**Another thing is that I changed my profile picture (I think I did it right) **

**Any who sorry for this long authors note. Let's get to the good stuff you guys came for, right? I own nothing.**

Austin's POV

When we were done with lunch, I was still working on trying to get Ally's attention. I want to tell her in a special way, like sing her a song or write her a poem. Ally, Trish, Carrie and I approached another line for a slide. I looked at Ally. She looked so eager to go on this ride. At the same time she looks adorable, what am I kidding, she's beautiful. She always tells me she is lucky to have me, but, I'm lucky just to have her. I'm so lucky to see her beautiful face everyday. Hold her small hand, never ignoring the fact they fit perfectly. Sometimes I wish she was in my life since I lay my eyes on her. I just wish she thought all of my compliments about her are true, it's just a fact that it's true. I wish she knew how much I love her.

"Austin." I heard Ally say, snapping me back into my thoughts. "Were up next." She tells me. I quickly get on the tube. Even though the ride was big, for some reason I didn't really pay attention when I was riding it. Once the ride was over. I read the time on my phone. It was about 2:00. We still had a few hours until we had to leave. I see Trish mouthing something to me. At first I can't make it out, but then I realize she is telling me to talk to Ally. I nod.

"S-so are you having fun?" Really? _"are you having fun?" _ If I could say what I was feeling, I would. I just have a hard time expressing my feelings.

"Yea." Ally replied, smiling. At least she is having fun.

"Yea." I said awkwardly. Suddenly there was a awkward silents. "Ally," I start nervously. "When I'm with you, I-i just-" I stop when I realize something caught her attention. It was a fairly tall guy about my age with dirty blond, spicky hair.

"Elliot?" Ally questioned as she smiled.

"Who's Elliot?" I ask more harsh then meant to. Before she could answer she ran up to hug her.

"Ally, long time no see." Elliot said as he pulled away. "How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine. You?"

"I've been alright, I just got back from Arizona, were my mom has a part time job there." He explained. He looked up at me and Ally's friends.

"Oh Elliot these are my friends- Austin, Trish, and Carrie." She introduced.

"I'm Elliot nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. There's something about this guy that I don't trust. I'm not sure if I want him around Ally. I uncomfortably shook his hand. Elliot didn't look like Ally's type at all. I still don't really know Ally's history with him. Carrie and Trish seemed to like him, but why couldn't I? What is it about him? Elliot ended up staying for the rest of the time at the water park with us. Often Elliot would hold Ally's hand or stroke her hair like I usually do. Making me feel a pang of jealousy. I would just fake a smile and excuse myself.

...

When we got back to Ally's house, we were all worn out. Carrie and Trish had already went home. Elliot got his stuff together, about ready to leave. Elliot had given Ally his number.

"We'll keep in touch." Elliot promised.

"I would love that." Ally said dreamfully. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Before Elliot left, he gave Ally a kiss on the cheek, making me feel a little jealous. After all, Ally hasn't really payed attention to me since Elliot showed up. But now I had her to myself, and that's what matters. After he left, we turned on a movie. Suddenly I hear Ally giggle.

"W-whats so funny?" I ask, even though I probably knew what she was doing- texting Elliot.

"Just Elliot." She answered. I roll my eyes in annoyance. I was jealous.

**Alright so more drama is starting to come out of this story ;) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing **

(No ones POV)

Once the movie was over (that Austin pretty much watched by himself) he realized Ally was asleep with her phone in her hand. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping. _He thought looking at her lovingly. Even though it sounded selfish, he didn't want his Ally dating Elliot. He could feel something was wrong about him. Austin looked at the phone, wondering what they have been talking about for the past few hours. But he knew it was wrong to look. The only thing that didn't protest was his heart. He hesitantly reached for the phone, not wanting to wake the sleeping brunette.

He almost didn't notice in the progress his hand slightly touched hers. He blushed slightly and managed to grab the phone. He unlocked the phone, surprised she didn't set a password on it. But he remembered this was her new phone. She used to have a flip phone until she upgraded to a touch-screen. She was probably still getting used to it. If she woke up he would be dead. _Just on peek._ Austin almost dropped the phone when he read the message.

_Will you go out with me?_

"No." He whispered. He put down the phone carefully back in Ally's hands. Austin swallowed nervously. After reading that, he wanted the punch Elliot in the face. But he knew that wasn't the answer. Ally opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He flirted, not wanting her to think anything was wrong and he was upset. He couldn't help but fill guilt. Ally adjusted her eyes to the light that was still shining in her house.

"Shut up. You look burned."

"I usually tan."

"Sure." She said, raising her eyebrow, making Austin chuckle. Ally sat up in her seat, about to look if Elliot text back. Austin screamed in protest inside. Before she unlocked her phone, Austin scrambled up to his feet.

"How about a midnight snack?" He shouts taking her hand and dragging her into the kitchen and sitting her down on the table. "So we have-"

"Austin," she interrupted. "this is _my _house." She reminded him. Austin blushed in amusement.

"Oh, yea... sorry Als." He apologized sheepishly. Ally let out a small giggle. "Can we make pancakes?"

"You call _pancakes _a snack?" She asked.

"Of coarse. You have a lot to learn my friend." Ally rolled her eyes at the blond.

"Very funny. But we don't even have batter." Ally retorted. Austin turned his head quickly.

"Lets go buy some then."

"Were not buying pancake batter at 12:00 in the morning," Ally shook her head disapproval. "but we do have pickles!" She exclaimed walking up to the refridge. She smiled as she pulled out the jar of pickles. Austin rolled his eyes as she opened the pickle jar excitedly. Austin admired the brunette. He almost didn't remember Elliot asked her out. If she said yes, that would mean the end of Austin having a chance with her. But if he really made Ally that happy, he would be willing to give her up. They only reason was because he was always told if you love someone, let them go. Ally finally opened the jar. Right when she got it opened she started to scarf them down like a starving lion getting its hunt for the first time that day.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. Ally looked up at him, her face stuffed with pickles.

"What?" She asked innocently, pickles still in her month.

"Nothing." He said quickly. She handed him the jar as she swallowed.

"Pickle?" She asked. Austin took one, not finding it the least bit weird they were eating pickles at 12:00 in the morning. They stood there for a few more minutes, enjoying there pickles. When they were done eating, the jar was almost emty. They went back in the living room and Ally checked her phone. Her smile grew bigger when she read the text.

"Elliot asked me out." She whispered happily.

"Cool." Austin said as supportive as he could. He didn't want to influence her decision. "W-what did you say?" He asked but he already knew what she would say.

"I said yes!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. What he didn't understand was why she would say yes to Elliot when her friends had told him just today that she liked him. It was in a way his fault for suggesting the water park in the first place. They both pulled away, but not for good. They both leaned in, not knowing what was going on. When there lips touched, everything was perfect. They were both confused, but at the same time, in heaven. They pulled away awkwardly.

"Um I should go." Austin said awkwardly.

"Yea that's what I was thinking." Ally grabbed his stuff and almost pushed him out. She slammed the door and slumped down against the wall. She needed time to think about what just happened.

**Wow. So what do you think about that? ;) So here's some things that are coming up or I would like to do.**

**1. A appearance of Dez (coming up!)**

**2. A jealous Ally (idea)**

**3. Ally's date with Elliot (coming up!)**

**4. Austin and Ally both running for president (idea)**

**5. Auslly (coming up!)**

**6. Gavin being Austin's wingman (idea)**

**So this is some of my ideas and I would love to have your opinions on these and maybe some of your ideas? I'll use like all of them xD Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much guys! 40 reviews already! Based on my crappy summary's and short chapters I'm surprised I even get amazing readers and reviewers like you guys :p Any who, on with the story. I own nothing.**

Ally's POV

I can't believe I just did that! I just said I would go out with Elliot and... that happened. I don't know what was going on or what's wrong with me. Elliot is cute and all, but Austin is different. I don't know. It's like part of me wants to go out with Elliot but the other thinks Austin is the perfect guy for me. Perfect guy for me? Who am I kidding? Austin likes to have fun and I would rather read a book then eat my own lunch! He's a jock and I'm a nerd. How does that mix? And more importantly if we ever dated would it ruin our friendship. I mean I know I like him in all, but some things are so awkward between us. I have to be honest, he is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know were going to have to talk about the kiss sometime.

But then there's the thing with Elliot. He's a really nice guy. But if we start dating what would Austin think? Would he be jealous? Would he get a girlfriend to get even? I just wish things were back to when the world made since. When I didn't care about boys. When the hardest math problem was 9×9. When mom was still here. _"Boys are nothing but trouble._" I could almost hear her say when I was only 7.

I almost had a heart attack when my ringtone went off on my phone, interrupting my thoughts. I picked it up and read the message.

_Cool! I'll pick you up tomorrow after school._

I simply typed an okay. Even though it didn't feel right to me. I sigh and go up stairs to go to bed. Silence. All I can hear is the ticking of my clock in my room. I try to get comfortable. I still can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about the whole kissing Austin thing. I was amazing. Butterflies filled my stomach. Everything was perfect. The weird thing was we both leaned in at the same time. I thought he would hesitate by pushing me back. But he didn't. He copied my actions. When we pulled away I must have had that stupid look on my face when I'm shocked about something. Austin had more of a confused look. I would understand. I would look like that too if I was a jock who kissed a nerd. I close my eyes and finally find sleep.

...

"Aw you guys kissed? Ally I'm so proud of you!" She exclaims hugging me. I still didn't tell her that I'm going out with Elliot tonight.

"Yea," I couldn't help but smile at the memory that started as a hug but became something more. "it felt like a fairy tale." I say dreamfully. Trish smiled as she got stuff out of her locker.

"Are you two a thing now?" She asked, now with her books in her hands. I frown.

"Okay here's the thing, last night Elliot asked me out," the Latina gave me a look of disapproval as I went on. "and he's picking me up to go to dinner." I explained. Trish crossed her arms.

"Ally, I know who you would rather be with," she pointed at herself then at me. "you know who you would rather be with." She did have a point.

"Trish It's not that easy." I try.

"Who was the on who comforted you when you didn't want to go on the slide? Austin. And-"

"I get it." I interrupted.

"You really don't. Can't you see that boy is crazy about you?" She insisted. "Austin loves you." She whispered. I begin to get that feeling in my stomach again. The feeling I got when I first realized I like him. The amazing feeling that you love someone. I guess it took me a while to realize that. I'm to shocked to say anything.

"Really." I finally spill out.

"Really." She insisted.

"Okay, first I need to let Elliot down easy, then talk to Austin." I decide, my confidence growing.

"Sounds like a plan." Trish agreed. "I have to go to class." She waves her goodbyes as she walks down the hallway. My first class is math, which I don't mind because I'm good at it. After math is choir which I'm looking forward to so I can talk to Austin. Ever since I realized my true feelings, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I don't see Elliot anywhere. He's in my math class. Maybe he's sick. I shrug as I sit down in my normal seat. It was a long hour. Usually I would have the answer to all the questions, but my mind wondered to the blond. Once math is over, I go straight to choir. I open the door and see the the blond. I tap on his shoulder.

"Austin we really need to-" I didn't finish, because of what I saw stabbed me in the back. Austin had his arm around some girl. She looked really familiar. This is what heartbreak feels like. Before he could answer, I dashed out of the choir room. I hear the bell ring but I don't care. I keep running. Soon enough, I find myself in the football field. I sit down in one of the bleachers. Austin had told me to consider going to a game. His eyes lite up when he talked about it. The screams cheering for our team. I can't take it anymore, I burst out crying. I feel a shadow casting above my head.

"Are you okay?" I hear an unfamiliar voice ask. _Obviously not._ I want to say, but I don't want to sound rude. I quickly dry my tears with my sleeve. Its hard not to make it noticeable when maskara dripping down your eyelashes.

"I'm fine." I lie. He sits down and gives me a hug. No, I don't find it weird a stranger is giving me a hug. Once he pulls away, he says, "I'm Dez." He gives me a goofy smile.

"Ally."

He sits up, making himself comfortable. He reminds me a lot of Carrie, his personality and energy.

"Okay so what's your deal?" The red-head asks. I decide to play dumb.

"What deal? I don't have a deal. Its not like I was crying my eyes out!" He gives me a weird look. I'm good at this. I sigh. "Okay, first of all, do you know Austin Moon?"

"Yea he's like my best friend." He replied. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but let it go, giving me a sign to go on.

"Well we became friends about a month ago. And soon enough, I developed a crush on him. To narrow it down, I was going to tell him my true feelings and..." I swallow nervously, then go on. "I saw him with another girl." I finish. Dez looked thoughtful. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them.

"Look I'm so sorry about this."

"No its o-" before I could finish, he interrupts.

"Its really not," his eyes suddenly light up as he snaps his fingers together. "What if I help you?" It did sound temting. If he helped it could mean a chance for us. But what if it failed?

"Okay what's the plan?" I finally decide.

"All you have to do is make him jealous, do you know anyone to help you with that?" He asks. Oh I know the right person, Elliot. Two can play at this game.

"I know a guy." I smirk. This is going to be fun.

**I hope you guys liked this. It was longer then what I usually do. Please review and tell me what you think I would love to have your opinions about Ally and Dez's friendship. I really wish they would do more friendship between them :) REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I think I'm going to start making longer chapters like that. Still no idea when this is going to end, I still have a lot of ideas. I might throw in the running for school president idea in there but I still don't know. I also want to put some Darrie in it. Like I've said before, Darrie in awesome! On with the story. Just to let you know, this chapter is a little rushed, please don't hate me. And also I decided not to have Ally go on a date with Elliot. Just so you know. I own nothing :)**

Austin's POV

Oh my god, Ally is heartbroken. I saw her run out the room, making my heart brake. I thought since Ally was going out with Elliot, Ally wouldn't care who I dated. Why do I have to be so stupid? Ally is the only one I want. I don't even know this girl and I'm dating her. How did that happen? All I now is her name, Piper. I have to talk to Ally. I guess I thought if I dated someone else, it would be easier to get over her. But even if a hundred years went by' I know I would never stop loving her. I shouldn't be even dating Piper. It's not like I'm taken by Ally, my heart is. _Go after_ _her! _ A loud voice in my head say. I knew that voice was right. I turn to Piper.

"Listen Piper, the thing is... I'm in love with so-" Piper stops me by putting her finger on my lips.

"I get it, you like someone else. Your not even my type. Its okay."

"Wow your so cool about this, thanks for understanding." I give her a quick hug. Wow, that was the fastest relationship I've been in. I force my legs to move. I dash out of the room. I hear the teacher yelling at me to get back here, but I don't listen. The teachers voice in my head was much softer then the one that told me to go after her. I run around the whole campus looking for her.

I start to get breathless, but I don't stop, I keep on running. I won't stop till I know were she is. I have to know. I want to hug her tight and apologize because of how stupid I was. I find myself running to the football field. I see the beautiful brunette sitting on the bleachers. Someone is with her, I couldn't recognize. But then I walked closer. It was Dez! I saw Ally crying her eyes out.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, you know that, right?" Dez sneered. I wanted to tell Dez to shut up, but I knew he was right. I see Ally look up at me, hate in her eyes. "I'll let you guys be alone." Dez said, walking away and waving Ally a goodbye.

"Ally I'm so sorry. I just..." I pause, making sure she wouldn't run away or something. I realize I have her attention. "I just thought that it would be easier to get over you if I dated someone else. You were so happy when Elliot asked you out."

"Austin, you could have just talked to me about it. I would have listened. When I agreed to go to go out with Elliot, I didn't feel right. And you know why?" She grabbed my hand, causing me to blush as she went on. "Because I not in love with Elliot, I'm... I'm in love with _you._" She finished. I opened my month in surprise. I couldn't believe that she said that. I felt so lucky. I mean the girl I loved forever finally feels the same way. I give her a hug.

"I love you too." I finally say. Ally smiles when we pull away. She starts to laugh. "What?" I ask.

"Its just that, when I was talking to Dez a few minutes ago and we were planing my revenge on you." She giggled. "He told me to make you jealous."

"Very funny." I tease.

"Its just that when I saw you with that girl, I just though you wouldn't hang out with me. I don't know. I was stupid."

"Hey, don't call yourself that. If anyone was stupid it was me." I comfort, putting my arm around her holding her tight.

"I'm a horrible mess right now." She tells me leaning on my shoulder.

"Your my mess." I say kissing her on top of the head. I begin to realize that sounded offensive. "Sorry I-I d-didn't mean it like t-th-" I stutter nervously.

"Austin, its fine. I get what your trying to say. Your mine and I'm yours." She corrects for me. This was a million times better then being in school. "You know, I was always upset not being popular. I felt small and weak. But when I'm around you, I don't feel like that. I feel big. As if I could flay. Your the only one who was there for me when I need you. You never gave up on me. Your an amazing person. No wonder everyone loves you."

"Thanks, that means a lot. I feel the same way about you. Your so beautiful, Als, and have so much to offer to the world. Your smart, your an amazing singer. There's just so much I love about you. If other people can't see that, there blind. You mean everything to me." I whisper. I just wish I knew her a long time ago. The moment she came into my life, I knew I met the love of my life. The moment I spilled my food all over her new outfit by mistake. She was my best mistake.

**Oh my god the feels! The feels The feels THE FEELS! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.**

Dez's POV

Austin and Ally told me the news that they were together. I was so happy because they are so cute together! I always knew Austin liked her. I felt happy my best buddy finally got his dream girl. Austin sits with Ally and her friends at lunch. But that's okay with me, I'm just glad he's happy. If only I could get Carrie to notice me. Carrie is the girl of_ my _dreams. I think I'm going to sit at lunch with them today so she at least know what I look like. I stand in line to wait in line for my food. I just decide to get a hamburger with some french fries, some ketchup to go with it. I walk up to their table.

"Hey Austin." I greet sitting down. "I need to talk to you." I whisper, dragging him out of the table and a few feet away from the girls.

"What is it?" He asks me.

"IlikeCarrie." I quickly say. Austin gives me a look as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Dez, speak slowly." He says. I sigh and say it slow.

"I...like...Carrie." I tease. He did tell me to go slow.

"You like Carrie?" He starts to crack up, his face turning red. I don't see what's so funny about this.

"What?"

"N-nothing," He dismissed it between laughs. His face went back to normal color. "so you like Carrie? That's great. We could double date! It perfect. Me and Ally and you and Carrie." He exclaimed, looking like he was picturing it in his mind. I could tell because when he pictured things he wanted to do he would have a smile on his face and look away in the distance.

"So will you help me?" I ask. He turns his attention back to me.

"Yea," he agreed. "okay sit down and let the master do his work." He walked back to the table, me following. "So Carrie, this is my friend Dez." Austin introduced. Carrie smiled and gave a shy wave. I started to feel sweat dripping down my forehead.

"H-hey, I'm D-dez." I stutter nervously introducing myself. I feel so nervous. Carrie is actually talking to me. Austin nudged me to say something else. I tried to tell a little bit about myself, but I stumbled through my words. Austin looked worried.

"Um... Dez is a football player." Austin lied. I gave him a look. Ally gave him a more confused glace. But Carry actually bought it.

"Really?" She asked more interested.

No ones POV

Ally dragged Austin to the side.

"We'll be right back. You guys talk." Ally smiled at her friends, bur then hissed, "What are you doing? Dez isn't a football player." She scolded, punching her boyfriend in the arm not to soft, nor to hard.

"Ow," he complained, surprised by the brunettes sudden strength. "that hurt."

"Sorry, haha." She said not sounding sorry at all. "love you." She gave him a small peck on the nose, making him blush.

"Its okay." He almost forgot what they were even talking about. He got lost in her brown eyes he just loved. Ally got lost in his to. Austin shook his head and blinked, trying to get back on his train of thought. "Listen, I'm sorry for lying, I know you hate it. Its just that Dez really likes Carrie, and I just want to help him." He explained. Ally's eyes softened as she sighed.

"Austin you should have just told me. I could help without lying. She has to know the truth sometime."

"I'll tell her, I promise." He said sincerely as he grabbed her hand. "When I'm finished with them they'll be just like us. A crazy, in love couple." He promised. Ally blushed, looking down at how perfectly their hands fit together. They were where they belong- with each other.

...

Carrie gave a confused look at Dez.

"So your not a football player?" Dez shook his head.

"I only said it to get Dez to like you." Austin explained. Ally gave him a look of approval that he was telling the truth. Austin smiled at his girlfriend giving her an I-told-you I-would-tell-the-truth look.

"That's okay, I think Dez is really cute." Carrie said in a flirty way. Dez smiled nervously.

"You do?"

"Yea." She giggled. The bell rang that moment. Ally took Austin's hand and walked out the lunch room happily, leaving Dez and Carrie alone. They walked to their next classes, which wasn't the same. Austin would always walk Ally to her next class.

"Austin you really don't need to walk me." Ally dismissed. The blond smiled, shacking his head.

"Als, I'm not doing it because I want to, its because I _ need _to." Austin explained. "And I'm always going to need you."

"Your sweet." She said, looking at him lovingly.

"I know." He teased.

"See you after school?"

"Always." He promised. He saw her make her way into the classroom. "Always." He repeated, going to his next class. He still couldn't get over the feeling he was her's. He smiled at the thought as he turned the corner. He was still thinking about the double date. By the way he and Ally left them, they seemed pretty happy. Maybe Dez would get his dream girl after all.

**Not too proud of this chapter :/ But it still has cute Auslly fluff I know you guys love. Please at least let me know what you think of this chapter. REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome! I think you guys will like this chapter, has a lot of Darrie and of coarse, Auslly. I own nothing, on with this crazy story!**

"Ally I'm sorry." The blond couldn't stop apologizing to his girlfriend.

"Austin I told you its fine." She dismissed, walking to Austin's car. Austin would always give her a ride home, which Ally enjoyed. She always hated walking in the heat to her house.

"No, its not. She was just new and I needed to show her around." Austin explained.

"Its okay, its just that when I saw you with her it just made me really jealous."

"I would have been to." He admits. Ally gives him a smile. "Can't you see? I'm never going to leave you. No matter what, I'm always going to love you. Because I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Your my first love, and always will be."

"I know, I love you too. You have a good heart Austin, and what you did today to help Dez proves it." Ally vowed, then added, "Can I drive?" Austin nodded and threw the keys.

"Can you sing?"

"We've been though this before. I'm not singing Miley Cyrus." She said seriously. He shook his head.

"No, you told me once you like to write songs. Sing me one of them you wrote." He demanded.

"If you would be so bossy maybe I would sing for you." She teased. He gave her a sorry look. His lip quivering and eyes wide, waiting eagerly for her to sing. She almost forgot she was diving. She turned her attention back to the road, sending a slight thanks to God they didn't get in a wreck. "I'm just giving you a sample, because I'm not finished yet." She warned. Austin made himself comfortable, even though it was a short ride and a short sample of the song.

_"This love, is never gonna fade,_

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

_Our love, will always fill this way_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change,_

_We are timeless, we are timeless."_

She finished. Austin stared in awe. "I love it." He whispered.

"Thanks, I..I wrote it for you." She said with a smile.

"We are timeless." He places his hand in hers, they were timeless.

...

Ally's POV

Once I open the door, surprisingly I see dad there. This must be one of his good days.

"Hey dad." I greet.

"Hey honey." He said happily. That was weird. He's happy. He turns to Austin.

"Oh, this is Austin, you guys haven't officially met." I introduce.

"Its nice to officially met you." Austin grinned. This was going well. He already knows I'm dating Austin, but its still good for him to actually meet him. Dad smiled, giving me a look of approval.

"You too." I screamed of joy inside. I could never deal with the fact of losing him. I would be a wreck. He's my everything. My first and only love. I don't feel like nerdy Ally Dawson when I'm around him. I feel cool for once in my life.

"Hey dad Austin and I were planning on going to a karaoke place with a few friends. Can we go?" I plead. Dad looks down thoughtfully then smiles.

"Go have fun." He says. I dash closer and give him a hug. It may not seem like a big deal he let us go on a school night, but its not only that. Its the fact he accepts Austin. In about an hour, we left for the place. I wasn't sure what it was called. Dez and Carrie said they would meet us there. Trish said she couldn't go because she had a big science project due soon and she didn't even start it. Typical Trish. The car ride was silent. Not an awkward silence. I guess there was just nothing to be said. When we get there, Dez and Carrie were sitting at the table, holding hands and smiling. I guess they did get together.

"Hey guys." I greet sitting down. They turn their attention to Austin and I.

"Oh hey guys, have you met my new girlfriend?" Dez asked with a goofy smile.

"Me." Carrie answered, pointing at herself. Dez bopped her nose. Carrie laughed. There cute. Its weird that my best friend and Austin's best friend are going out. Dez gave Austin a look of thanks. Dez got his dream girl, and Austin got his. Which for some reason was me. When the last person was done singing, I know what I had to do. I slowly get up to head towards the stage. Austin stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Ally what are you doing?" He asked as if he were worried. I smile. He knew I was up to something.

"You'll see." I say, going up to the stage. I was going to do it. Face my biggest fear. I picked my song- played it- but then paused it. I swallow nervously. "Um... t-this s-song goes out t-to my b-boyfriend, Austin." I finished. You wouldn't really say I nailed that. Austin gave me a look, then quickly got up, pushing everyone sightly to the side. Not rudely. He took the mic from me. "What are you doing?" I hiss. He of coarse ignores me.

"How's everyone tonight?" He asks now speaking in the mic. The people of coarse cheered. "W-well this girl right here," he pointed to me. Were was he going with this? "she wants to sing by herself. Which don't get me wrong she's an amazing singer but, I would rather sing it with her, then have her be alone." He finished. My anger suddenly goes away. He was trying to help me. I was making a fool out of myself. I mouth a simple "thank you"

**Sorry this chapter was sloppy but I tried my best. Please review and I'll update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**50 reviews! Thank you so much, I own nothing.**

No ones POV

Ally's heart started to race as she heard the music start to play.

"Look into my eyes, and everything will be fine." He whispered. Ally did as ordered without complaining or protesting. She looked into his hazel eyes, and knew everything would be alright. She saw her friends waving in support, she slowly started to feel better. This _was _her decision, running up here thinking she was completely fine. She just wanted to show Austin that she really did love him. After the misshape about the new girl, Ally felt guilt. She was expected to be jealous. After all, he was her boyfriend. Maybe she could make friends with the new girl. She of coarse wanted to. But if she became popular, there was no chance for them being friends. She jolted as she heard Austin's voice start the song.

Austin- **Bold**

Ally- _Italics_

Both- Underlined

**We'll do it all, everything,**

**On our own,**

**We don't need,**

**Anything, or anyone**

**If I lay here, if I just lay here,**

**Would you lay with me and just forget the world.** Now it was Ally's turn. She put on a small smile, trying to please her audience, hoping she wouldn't freak them out by a it being too big. It seemed to work. Ally looked back at Austin. She never saw such a big smile on his face. He gave her a sign to go.

_"I don't quit know, _

_How too say, how I feel,_

_Those three words, have too much,_

_Are not enough,_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world,_

_Forget what were told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden that burst into life."_ Ally started to feel a strange feeling that she never felt before. Butterfly's filled her stomach. It was the feeling she had when she was with Austin, but slightly different. Its like she ruled the world. Dez and Carrie were smiling the whole time. Ally gained confidence.

Lets wast time, chasing cars,

Around our heads,

I need your grace, to remind me,

To find my own,

If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me,

And just forget the world?

Forget what were told, until we get too old,

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

**All that I am, all that I ever was,**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, their all I can see,**

**I don't now where, **

**Confused about how is well,**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all,**

_If I lay here, if I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _Ally heard clapping and cheering.

"They love you." Austin shouted over the cheering crowd. Ally shook her head, smiling.

"No, they love _us__." _She corrected, giving him a quick hug before getting off the stage. The walked to her friends. Carrie reached out to hug her. Dez literally picked Austin up. Making them all chuckle. Austin reached out to all of them for a group hug. Ally wishes Trish was here to share the moment. Everyone pulled away sitting back down. They ordered their food. Austin being Austin, he offered to pay. He went on and on of how proud he was of her. He always made her feel special, a somebody. But suddenly something caught his attention. It wasn't something, it was someone.

"Hey Kira!" He called. The girl looked up, smiling and walking towards them.

"Who's Kira?" Ally asked more harsh then meant to. Austin ignored her.

"Hey, Austin right? I didn't expect to see you here." The girl said. Then she remembered, she was the new girl Austin was talking about. Ally nudged him.

"Who's your little friend?" Ally asked trying to hold in her anger. Why was she so angry?

"Oh Kira, this is my girlfriend Ally, and our friends Dez and Carrie." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." She said almost shyly. Ally just gave her a small wave and a fake smile. The rest of the night Ally felt kind of ignored by everyone who was there. Even Carrie. She easily became friends with Kira. Kira had talked about her old like in Utah. Austin for once looked interested in states. _Come on Ally, pull yourself together! _She urged herself. _Austin loves YOU, and only you. That's not going to change._ Ally would often hold Austin's hand, her way of saying, back-off-my-boyfriend. But by the end of the night, Ally knew she was wrong. Kira was very nice and only saw Austin as a good friend; respecting Austin and Ally's relationship. Kira seemed to be a nice person who didn't always brag about were she came from.

By the end of the night, they had really fun. Dez and Carrie went home, Kira too.

"See I told you she's nice." Austin insisted.

"Yea, your right." Ally finally agreed. They were in the car now. Austin was dropping her off.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, any time." Ally was about to get out, but then stopped for a moment to face him.

"Do you love me?" She asked. She just wanted to hear him say it to make sure he wouldn't run off with Kira.

"Of coarse I do. That's never going to change. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled. That's the last thing she said before she went back in.

**So yea, that's all you get. Yay! I told you maybe a jealous Ally and I really wanted to throw that in there. Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so I had a really good idea for this chapter and I hope you enjoy! Happy Friday everyone! I own nothing.**

Ally tossed and turned. For some reason she couldn't sleep or at least get comfortable. Its as if her bed turned into a rock that a caveman would sleep on. She could hear her father in the room next to her snoring. She unlocked her phone, almost blinded by the brightness of it. She went to her contacts, scrolling down to Austin. Austin's picture had a heart on it. Ally smiled as she clicked on it to text him. She couldn't imagine he would be up at 2:00 in the morning. He might be plying video games in Dez's basement. Normal boy stuff. She was told by Austin and Carrie he had a awesome tv.

_Hey, can we talk?_ Ally waited for his responds, hoping he would.

_Of coarse. Just let me pause my video game. Okay what do you want to talk about?_

_Can you come over? Just go outside my door and I'll meet you there._

_Okay, I'm coming._

Austin's POV

"Dez I have to go." Dez looked up from his phone as he popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Why I thought this was our guys night." He asked me. I start to feel guilt. I was bailing on my best friend. But Ally seemed like she was troubled by something. I hope its not about the Kira thing; and doesn't see us more then friends. I would do anything for my Ally to prove to her there's nothing going on between Kira and I. I sigh. I have to tell him.

"I-it's about Ally. She text me just now. She wants me to come over. I'm sorry." I apologized. Dez gave me a glare. I forced myself to meet it. I started to get scared my friend would tell at me.

"You can go, talk to your girl." He finally dismissed. I gave him a greatful look and was on my way. It wasn't a far walk to Ally's house. I soon end up on her porch. Ally opens the door.

"Austin!" Ally literally jumps into my arms.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me." I smile as I hug her. I would never leave her. Who would leave this angel? Ally pulled away. Ally and I ended up walking down the street. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? If you saw a zebra you were imagining." I said, worried. Ally rolled her eyes and smiled as she continued walking, one foot after the other slowly.

"Austin I'm fine," she insured me. "and zebras _are_ real. Its just..." she trailed off. "nothing." I ran after her and grabbed her arm, getting her to face me.

"Tell me, Als." I ordered.

"Okay, its just you and-" I interrupted her right there.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your-" I started, but was interrupted.

"I know what your going to say, _the most beautiful person ever._ Austin what is it about me that you like so much about me? I'm no one special. I'm not popular, I'm not pretty. No one gives me a chance to be my friend. My dad never pays any attention to me since my mom left. Your all popular, you can get any girl, even Kira. But you chose me. Why? How am I your girlfriend?" She snapped. I slightly jumped, surprised by her sudden anger. "You deserve better than me." She whispered. I was about to say something but the words just couldn't come out of me. I stood there silent for a moment.

"Als..." That's all I could say. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to say something, anything. Not knowing what else to do, I kiss her. She doesn't pull away. She stays were she is. And I love every second of it. I gently pull away. "Your you." I simply say. Ally smiles.

"I'm sorry I dumped all of this on you its just, your the only one I know would listen to me. I just feel lost sometimes. But your always there to remind me there's always a tomorrow. Its like the world suddenly makes since when I'm around you. Loving you is the only thing that makes since to me." She whispered in my ear. I admired every word.

"I feel the same way about you. Your like a light in the darkness. I spend every moment of my life thinking about you. I love you, I just wish you knew how much I do."

"I know you do." She giggled. Soon enough we found ourselves at the beach. It was a good place to think. The waves crashing down on the rocks, sand on your feet, and picking up seashells. I loved it. When I was younger I used to come hear all the time with my sister, Zoey who had cancer. We spent the last few weeks of her life here. I think of her now and then. I try to stay strong for my parents. The worst thing? She was younger than me; only 7. I never told Ally about the death of my sister. I didn't want her to worry. I now how Ally feels when you lose someone you care about. The beach reminds me so much of Zoey. She wasn't afraid to go. She told me everything would be alright and for me not to worry. The last thing she told me before she died was that she loved me and any girl to have me was lucky to have me, and if they didn't, they weren't worth it. What a smart little girl she was. I look at Ally. She's worth it.

"Are you proud of me?" I whisper.

"Austin, who are you talking to?"

"N-no one." I stutter.

"Okay." She dismisses.

**You probably weren't expecting that AT ALL. But I thought it was creative and I spent a lot of time on this chapter so please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing**

Ally and I stayed up all night and watched the sunset rise together. I didn't regret a minute of it. It was perfect. I didn't home until about 5:30, leaving me only an hour to sleep. But I was worth it. I had to walk Ally home first, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble. Lucky for me, I managed to sneak in my house without my parents waking up. I lay in my bed, no trouble sleeping. I hope Ally has no trouble ether. I don't want her to worry about anything. With everything going on in her life; her dad not paying attention to her, and all the bullies she has. I just worry about her, that's all. Halloween is coming soon. I wonder what I'm going to be? Or what Ally will be? Or Dez? I'll have to ask at school.

When I woke up, (I only had an hour to sleep) I was a mess. I looked in the mirror and no surprise I had bedhead. I must have moved around a lot in just a hour. I looked like I was already dressed up for Halloween, being a vampire. Maybe that's what I'll be. But then I was also thinking of being "The Electric Adventure" again this year. Or maybe I could be Batman, and Ally could be Catwoman. I don't know if she would like that idea, but I could try to convince her. Maybe to get Dez to help me. Dez apparently says he can be very persuasive, which I have a hard time believing.

"Austin breakfast is ready!" I here my dad call, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Coming!" I yell. But I haven't even got dressed yet. I chose a simple blue shirt and greenish jeans. I run down stairs. I'm really tired, but don't show it. I don't want my parents to be suspicious. When I come down stairs I hear myself humming _Timeless,_ a song Ally is writing. She's such a good writer, and singer. Maybe one day she could be famous singer. I could totally see it, know that she got over her stage fright.

"How did you sleep?" My mom asked as she always did.

"Fine, the whole night. Not going anywhere whatsoever."' I lie. If I get in trouble I'm afraid Ally will get in trouble. I didn't really nail that one. Mom just nodded. I sigh of relive as I eat my oatmeal. Of coarse I make a mess and have my mom nagging me to clean it up. That never changes. I look at the clock and it's already time to go. I get my backpack and say my goodbyes to my parents.

When I get to school, Ally, Carrie and Trish are talking. But then I realize Ally is in tears. I run up to her. Trish and Carrie began to rub her back in comfort.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked concerned for her just like I was last night. She looked like she hasn't slept for weeks.

"A-Austin..." she starts but trails off. I look deep in her eyes.

"You can tell me anything." I promise, taking her hand.

"N-no, I can't." She hiccuped as she walked away. Whatever was wrong, it must have been really bad.

No ones POV

Ally runs to the one place Austin couldn't go in- the girls bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Austin asked. Trish took a step closer, tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't k-know how to t-tell you t-this but..."

"Ally's moving!" Carrie blurted out, but then closed her mouth with her hands. Austin's heart froze. The look of horror on his face explained it all. He felt as if someone literally ripped his heart out. He didn't say anything.

"Austin?" Trish asked worried. Austin still was silent. He just walked away, not even bothering to get anything out of his locker. Just the fact the love of his life was doing something she promised never to do- leave him. He just didn't understand. He didn't cry. It's not like he didn't want to cry. He could run out of school and never come back. But knowing that wasn't the answer, he went to class, being gym. The world was blind to him. His mind drifted to Ally. Its like everywhere he looked was her. Others guys would ask him what was wrong. He would either say "nothing" and walk away or not say anything at all. He thanked God choir was his next class. When he went in, Ally was right in there, talking to someone he didn't know.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye. She was about to run away, but Austin managed to grab her to face him.

"I have nothing to hide! Go on with your life," she struggled. She knew it was impossible because of how much stronger he was compared to her.

"Als," he whispered. "I know." Her eyes widened. He knew.

**Sooooo? What do you think will happen? Will Ally leave? Stay? What do you think of this short chapter? Please let me know! REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up and we just might get 100 (I doubt it.) But if we could that would be amazing, based on my short crappy chapters. But at least they have a lot of feels. Right? I own nothing.**

Ally looked up at Austin, still wide-eyed. Austin forced himself to meet her gaze. She never wanted to hurt the person she loved in anyway. She just had to explain.

"I'll explain if you let me go." Ally tried. Austin gave her a look as if he didn't trust her and she would just run away as she did when he was with Piper. This bothered Ally. It was almost a look of disgust. He nodded slowly and let her small body go. To Ally's relieve, she could at least breathe again.

"Why?" That's all Austin could say. His voice sounded horse, as if he just got done singing a long concert. Ally could totally understand why he was upset. The worst thing was it was _her _who caused it. She even promised never to leave him.

"Austin... you know I don't want to feel any pain. I-its just-" Her voice was cut off by the choir teacher.

_"Figures." _Austin muttered dryly; yet sarcastic. He went to his seat, leaving Ally alone. She sighed and went to her's at last. The teacher started talking about a new project they were doing. When she heard they have to write a song, she sat up in her seat. Austin? Not the same reaction. He stayed slumped in his seat; looking like he was going to burst in tears any second. The teacher started to assign partners for everyone. As much as Ally loved and admired Austin, she didn't want to get paired up with him. If she got paired up they would have to talk to him- and talking to him meant the worst thing she would ever do- let him go. She shuttered at the thought.

"Julie and Jack; Kathie and Devon; and Austin and Ally." The teacher finished. Austin turned his head to look at the brunette. She of coarse felt his eyes on her. Once she looked, he look away, as if he were playing a game with her. Ally couldn't help but be amused by him. She smiled the first time that day. Austin shyly smiled back, blushing. This made it even harder to let him go. It almost seem as if Austin forgot about her moving. After class, Ally knew what she had to do.

"Okay... So a few weeks ago-"

"Woo woo what. A few weeks ago? Why didn't you tell me a few weeks ago?" Austin questioned, raising his eyebrow. Ally became nervous, but then finally found the right words.

"Austin I didn't want to hurt you! Don't you understand? I don't want to leave you. Trust me I don't. Now can you _please _let me finish?!" She snapped. Austin jumped at her sudden anger. He didn't mean to upset her.

"Yes mam." He whispered, as if she was his mother.

"Thank you. As I was saying: A few weeks ago, my dad was offered a promotion." She explained. Austin knew were this was going. "But its in Utah." She finished. Austin turned away for a moment, trying to figure things out.

"But Ally, I don't want you to go. Your my everything. To the world you may just seem like one person, but to one person," he pointed to himself. "you are the world." He smiled, holing her hand. "I love you, I don't want that to go away." He whispered, his voice cracking. This was making it harder than ever for her.

"That's sweet. I feel the same way." She gave him a hug. They never wanted to let go, and didn't plan on it anytime soon. This was going to be hard, for both of them. "This isn't going to work, is it?" Austin didn't say anything.

"We have to try." He said in a determined voice.

"I hope so. I'm leaving in a few months." Ally's voice cracked with pain and hurt.

...

Ally's POV

"Austin where are you taking me?" I ask, almost annoyed. He had been cheery all morning. Honestly, its freaking me out a little. He taking this whole moving thing easier then I thought. But maybe it just hasn't kicked in. It bothers me more then I want to admit. I guess he's really excited to take me to a place that was unknown to me. Hundreds of questions ace through my mind. Is the place romantic? Have I been there? Is it a surprise date? And most importantly, _where _were we going?

"You're going to like it Als, I promise." I slump down in my seat so low I can't see outside the window anymore. It feels like we've been in this car for hours. He must have seen my frown. "We've only been in here for about an hour. You can last one more hour." He teased. It was weird. He could read my mind. Wait what? _Another _hour?

"Another hour?!" I whine.

"Don't worry, its worth it." I hope so. He's lucky I trust him. If I didn't, wait girlfriend would that make me?

I mean if I didn't trust him I wouldn't spend my Saturday in a car. But its Austin. What's the worst that can happen?

"Ohh, is it Cloud Watching?" I ask excitedly.

"Um... no. What's Cloud Watching?" He asked putting quotation marks around "Cloud Watching." I gave him a look as if he murdered my pickles. He gave me a small smile, signaling me to tell me.

"It's a sport, duh."' I say like its obvious.

"Details?" He asked, waving one hand around, telling me to keep going.

"Well first you need a pair of binoculars, and then just use your imagination." I explain.

"I don't have imagination." He teases. But he almost sounds serious. Sometimes its hard to tell if he's just joking or being serious.

"Wait are you serious?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Do you know me? I'm totally childish." He says, slightly laughing. "As fun as that sounds," he went on sarcasticly. "no." I feel a stab of disappointment.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope." I coarse under my breath. I'm just now figuring out, Austin Moon is stubborn.

**So what do you think? CLIFFHANGER! Not really. I hope you liked this. I just wanted Ally to have more time to stay. Any ideas where they're going? What I liked about this chapter was it was deeper. Please please review! *Puppy dog eyes* I love to hear your opinions. Haters are welcome to say whatever they want, doesn't bother me, you guys are cool :) If I see a hater review its most likely right and its something I need to work on. Even though I would prefer positive reviews of coarse. Keep doing what your doing.**

**Sorry I'm rambling like Ally xD Shout out to all who saw the new episode tonight. When I saw the title my first thought was Miley Cyrus. Lol. Was that anyone else? Who was singing Wrecking Ball? Sorry I'm rambling, love you.**

**REVIEW :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school. I didn't change my profile picture, but for this story I set a different picture. In your review please tell me what you think of it. Who remembers the episode? Take a guess? Anyways, here's the story. I own nothing. :)**

Austin's POV

After awhile Ally fell asleep. Aw. She looks so cute when she's sleeping. Shifting every once in a while, smiling at whatever she was dreaming about. Pain starts to hit me. Ally Dawson is moving away from me. My throat suddenly feels very dry and soar. My stomach feels twisted as if I just got off a big roller coaster.

No. This can't happen. Utah is too far. I can't live without my Ally. I'm not letting the girl I'm crazy in love with slip away from me that easy. What do I do to go though this pain? What did Ally do? Trying to take my mind off things, I decide to have a little fun with her.

"Ally..." I try to wake her up, she doesn't. "Ally, Ally, Als, Als, Als!" I repeat, trying to annoy her.

"WHAT?!" She leans up in the car, looking at me. It was hard to take her seriously with her messy hair and tired eyes. Chuckling, I respond.

"Nothing." I smile. Ally thumped me in the head with her small finger. It kind of hurt.

"Austin your such an..." she trails off.

"Sweetheart? I already knew that." I tease. Ally let out a small laugh.

"I was going to say idiot but sweetheart works." I'm not offended. I am an idiot. But I am a sweetheart too. My gaze turns serious.

"Ally please don't leave me." I begged with all my heart and soul. Ally gives me a sad look. A look of sorrow.

"Austin you know there's no way out of this. I don't want to go. Everything I know is here. My school, friends... and you. Sometimes I feel like your the only one who understands me. Who really gets what I'm feeling. You've always made me feel safe, like I'm worth something. I love you, never forget that." She vowed.

The words meant a lot. Every single one. But the only thing that bothered me was that it seemed like she this was goodbye. No. This isn't goodbye, and hopefully it never will be.

"Ally, this isn't goodbye. We'll make it through this. Okay?" Ally hesitated. But then closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay." She agreed. After a while of driving, it became silent. An awkward silence. It wasn't normal for someone like Ally. Once you get to know her, you cant get her to shut up. She's a social butterfly. Ally just kept staring out the window, not saying a word. She looked as if she were in deep thought. Very deep.

"Were almost there." I try to make conversation. I see Ally jump.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yelled at me. He eyes went soft again. "Now will you tell me were we are?" She asked, bouncing up and down in her seat. Her excitement amused me. There was a sparkle in her eyes, making it more obvious she wanted to know. I look at her eyes, getting more beautiful by the moment. Almost forgetting I was driving, I look back at the road.

"You'll see when we get there." I finally answer. Ally slumps back in her seat, looking out the window.

"I-it will be worth it, I promise." I really hope she likes it. Recognizing the place, I stop the car. When I look around, all the memories come back to me.

Ally's POV

Is this a joke? Austin stops in the middle of no were.

"Um... why did you stop?" I ask.

"We're here." He smiled, opening the door car door. Austin of coarse opens the door for me. We're here? I already know we're in the middle of no where. Austin starts walking forward. I awkwardly follow. I decide not to say anything. I just want to wait and see. Life is all about waiting to see what happens. Austin didn't say anything either. Every once in a while he looked back to see if I was still there. Did he really think I was going to leave him? But then I realize his concern: I _am _leaving him.

Austin continues to walk, but then halts. He halts at a beach. How was it different from the beach in Miami? The only difference is it's not in Miami. There's no one else here. It seems abandon. I saw no sign for a beach on our way up here. The sun slowly starts to sink into the ocean. It's gorgeous. Like nothing I've ever seen before.

"Its so beautiful." I whisper.

"You like it? Its not much, but it is gorgeous," he takes a step closer. "like you, Als." he kisses me on top of the head.

"I love it. It's nothing I expected. Its better."

"Look I didn't drag you out here for no reason. There's a story behind this beach, and I think I ready to share it with you." He says. I didn't know he was hiding something. I hope it's nothing bad. Taking of my shoes, I feel the soft sand bury in my feet. It feels so nice. I remember when I used to hate the beach. But I learned to love it. He closes his eyes before he starts. "When I was younger, my sister and I would-"

"You have a sister? Why haven't I met her? What's she like? She must be a sweetheart like you." I couldn't help but interrupt. I wanted to meet his sister.

"Yeah, she was great. You would have liked her."

"Wait, _was, would have_?" I put quotes around "was" and "would have." Austin nods his head slowly.

"Yeah, was," he frowns. "my sister had cancer. We would always come here. If we were feeling down we would talk about anything and everything. She was my best friend. It felt like she was the only one who understood me. The worst thing was, she was my younger sister. Only seven. She died, two years ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry." He finishes, pain and sorrow in his eyes.

I felt so bad. Poor Austin. I know what it's like losing someone you care about. My mom. I have no idea where she is. Sometimes I wonder if I come home and she'll be there. Or if I'll ever wake up to her sweet smell of breakfast. I'm sure Austin would like her pancakes.

"I'm so sorry." I hug him.

"Thank you. She's in a better place. I know she is." He insisted. Pulling away, he looked into my eyes. "Ally I have to ask you something before it's to late," nodding in understanding, he goes on, leaning on one knee. "will you marry me?" He holds out a beautiful ring. My eyes flood with shock. Austin Moon wanted to marry me. Me!

**OMG I WASN'T EVEN EXPECTING THAT! What do you think she will say? Haha cliffhanger, again ;D Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I wanted to update because I've had a really boring day so here I am! I don't want anyone to be in suspense. This is HUGE and I don't wasn't to keep you guys waiting. Because you don't deserve that. Please don't hate me in this chapter. Sorry if I make you cry on this chapter. At least at the beginning. The end is good. I own nothing.**

(No ones POV)

Austin continued to hold out the ring, smiling. Ally had a shocked look on her face as she continued standing and staring at the blond in shock. He was making it more hard to let him go now.

"A-Austin I would b-but were way to young. I'm leaving soon. H-How can there be an us when I-I leave?" She cried. Her heart was literally breaking in half. She never felt so much pain in her life. Her legs tumbled, feeling like she was about to fall down. Austin didn't say a word. He couldn't even speak. He stood back up on his feet. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She managed to finish. Austin was still silent. Austin had a horrified look on his face, that Ally couldn't even describe.

"Y-you don't have to apologize. I know it's not your fault. It was stupid anyways," he slips the ring on her first finger. "but I want you to keep this. To remember me by. If your sad, or missing me. You can always talk to me. I'm going to miss you, Als." Sighing, he went on. "I'm letting you go. Because I love you."

"No!" She begged. "marry me! I'm just as young and stupid as you are. I need you Austin. Please. I get this awesome feeling when I'm around you. I don't want that to go away. _Please._" Her voice was hoarse, no more than a whisper. Austin shook his head.

"You're only making this harder. I'm sorry. I thought that if we got married we could escape the world. I'm just now realizing I was wrong." Ally finally realized he was right, as much as it broke both of their hearts.

"Oh Austin." She hugged him crying in his shoulder. Austin cried too, hoping he didn't get any tears in her hair. They stayed there for a long time; eventually sitting down on the sand. They were both miserable.

"Come on Als, let's not say goodbye. I was taught if you willing to say good bye, life will give you a new hello." Austin soothed. He could barley get the words out. Standing up, Ally answered.

"Austin I don't want a new hello! I want _you_! I want to stay in Miami with _you!_ There is no day when I'm not thinking about you Austin. Do you think I _want _to move?" She scolded, crossing her arms. Austin jumped at the brunettes sudden anger. Austin tried to pinpoint what exactly what he said to make her mad. He couldn't quite understand what came over her.

But Austin knew Ally didn't want to go.

"Ally," he whispered. "I'm sorry I upset you. But you have to promise me something." Ally met his gaze as Austin stood up.

"Anything." She whispered, her voice and eyes softened.

"I want you to promise me you'll always keep that ring. No matter who else you meet. I know a lot of guys would be happy to go out with you. They'll be drooling for you. I mean look at you." Austin gashed.

"I promise. There is no doubt in my mind that your the guy I am meant to marry. But just not now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

"And your right, we shouldn't be sad." Ally tried to keep a straight face without crying. Austin grabbed her hands and spun her around. "What are you doing? Austin I don't know how to dance!" She protested.

"I know. But you're going to learn. Tonight." He promised.

"Can we at least slow-dance?"

"Oh slow-dancing is easy," he insisted. "just follow my lead." Ally did as ordered. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and swayed back and fourth. It felt so peaceful to dance on the sand. They heard the waves crash down on the rocks. Ally was a quick learner.

"This is fun." She smiled.

"See? I told you. All the girl has to do is follow the guys' lead."

"This was a good surprise."

"Really?"

"Of coarse. And the best part is that you're with me." Austin smiled and leaned in. Ally didn't know _what_ to do. Wouldn't it be awkward kissing the guy you just broke up with? _Did _they break up? What were they now?

"Are you okay?" The blond asks.

"I was just thinking... what are we now?" She finally let out. Austin looked up in thought, tilting his head slightly.

"Well obviously... we're... um..." He trailed off. They did break up. Break ups happen, but feelings continue. At least that's what Austin was told.

"I don't know either. I'm all messed up." Ally told him.

"You're just as messed up as I am about this. I'm always going to love you; you know it. Even if we're miles apart." He frowned, playing with her small fingers.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm leaving you, I-" Austin interrupted buy putting his finger on her lips.

"Stop apologizing. Now lets' have some fun." Austin ran up to the ocean and played in the water like a child. That got a small laugh from Ally. Austin gave her a signal to come. "Come on, the water is fine!" He insisted. Ally of coarse trusted him. She approached the water, and-

_Splash!_

"Austin, you little..." she tried to threat.

"Say it." Austin smiled.

"Skunk-bag!"

"Oh that threatening!" He teased.

"Shut up." She splashed him as hard as she could.

"That's all you got Dawson? Challenge accepted."

"You are so on!"

Austin and Ally began to splash each other for hours. Ally was still determined to prove that girls were just as strong as guys. A few times they would get salt water in their month. It tasted horrible.

"I can still win this war, blondy!" Ally nearly yelled in his face. Austin pretended to ask offended.

"No one calls me blondy except my mother! And I'm winning this war, sister." He said. He felt like a little kid again. It was like this with him and Zoey. Ally giggled. Austin splashed more and more, nearly drowning the brunette. Ally fought back like a brave warrior. Austin was surprised by her strong arms. Sure they looked weak and skinny, but she was strong. Ally was starting to gain on him.

"I'm going to beat you!" She yelled excitedly.

"Okay, okay! I surrender! Ms. Perfect won!" Austin put his hands up.

"Haha! I beat you I beat you I beat you!" She sang and she bounced up and down, heading to the sand.

"Wait up!" He called as he raced up to her. Their cloths were soaked.

**Okay! What do you think of that? What did you think of their "Water War?" Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah 50 followers! *happy dance* I'm sorry for the late update. And that this chapter is going to be short. I've been busy with school. Yesterday it took me three hours to get my HW done. At least short chapters mean more updates :) I own nothing.**

Austin's POV

On our way home, Ally couldn't stop mentioning her victory. I wasn't annoyed. Yet. I thought it was cute. How her eyes lite up talking about it. It was fun. At least my Ally is excited and happy. That's what I always wanted. Ally is my everything. If only she could truly notice true. But I think she at least has an idea of how much I love her. I know she does.

This made me question the original question: did we _really _break up? But there were voices in my head telling me we didn't. The voice was hard to ignore. It was yelling like my mom would to do my chores. But louder. Surprising, huh?

_You're really letting the love of your life slip away that easy? _The voice says.

_Its not like I want to. _I argue with my own mind.

_If you really care about this girl, you wouldn't just sit around like a brick, you would do something! _It yells. The other part of my brain is silent. It has a point. I _have _to do something. Fast. But the last time I tried to do something about it look what happened: I proposed. I thought that if we got married, we could some how escape all our problems. But I know someday we're going to be together, in love forever; married. But Ally was right, as usually. Not now.

"Austin?" Als voice cut into my thoughts.

"What's up?" I ask casually ask. But there's something in her voice that seems like it's something bad. Like she's worried in something. And that scares me.

"A-are we going to anyone about your..." she trailed off. I understand her hint. I began to think if we should at least tell our friends about my sudden proposal.

"I don't think we should tell anyone." I suggest.

"Okay." The rest of the car ride was silent. Not a peep from either of us. It was weird. One moment Ally wouldn't shut up and now she's dead silent. At least my cloths are drying. It's like we have nothing to talk about. That sightly disappoints me. My heart is aching. I can never think of a time I was more sad. Pulling up in her driveway, I sigh.

"Here we are!" I shout, making Ally jump (again).

"I can see that," she reminds me. "you don't have to announce it to the world."

I shrug.

"I know. Just to see your reaction." She rolls her eyes as she got out of the car. I easily can catch up with her.

"Ally. I-I don't want to make things awkward." I warn as we enter her house. And I meant it. Ever since we headed home it's been awkward. Its never awkward with me! At least I don't _think _I am. Am I?

She turns to me.

"Why would it be awkward?" She asks sounding slightly worried. I nod saying, 'good point.' When we get in, there's someone there, and it's not Ally's dad for sure. Its a _woman. _Ally's month hung open. Did she _know _this woman? Mr. Dawson comes out of the kitchen with drinks in his hands. He looked so surprised we were back he was about to drop them. Ally has the same expression on her face. I would have been laughing if this wasn't so serious. Is it serious? I have no idea whats going on.

"Ally..." the woman whispered. I stand in front of the brunette, holding her close. Hey, she's not my girlfriend anymore but I'm still going to protect her. No matter where we are or what we are. I feel Ally squeeze my hand a little bit. I could feel her shiver in fear. I don't blame her.

She suddenly starts to study the woman, looking up and down curiously. The brunette sightly pushes me away, taking a step closer. And closer. Close enough to study her face.

"Mom?" She whispers in disbelief. The woman nods slowly, a tear of happiness streaming down her face. "Mom!" Ally repeated, hugging her tight. She starts to cry in her shoulder. I start to remember the story about the bag that she gave her when she turned 7. That was the day I promised never to leave her.

"I'm here sweetie." She promises, still hugging her daughter. Ally turns to her father.

"How did you find her?"

"I didn't find her. She found us." He answered. Ally turned back to her.

"Were have you been all my life?" Her voice becomes a bite harsh. I'm sure she wants answers. "What was more important then us? Why did you abandon us?"

"Ally, let me explain." She tried to clam her.

"There was someone else wasn't there? Someone you thought was better than dad!" She shouted. The stranger (to me at least) didn't answer. Instead she looked at Mr. Dawson to tell the rest of the story.

"Ally, honey. There's been something I've been meaning to tell you since the day your mother left," taking a deep breath he went on. "your mother and I got a divorce. That's why she left. She didn't want you to be around fighting parents." He explained.

So she _didn't _abandon them? That's a relief. I never wanted Ally to go through anything like that. It took a while for Ally to take it all in; I could tell. By the look on her face, I could tell she was trying to figure things out.

"Then why are you here now?" She challenged.

"I wanted to see you. You've grown up so much. I regret everyday that I wasn't with you. I'm so sorry. You're beautiful. I'm sure a lot of the guys are after you. Any guy would be lucky to hold your heart." She vowed.

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Judging you so quickly." I take a step back.

"You guys have a lot of catching up to do. See you later Ally." I say quickly. I don't want to interrupt. I mean, they had A LOT of catching up to do. I would just be 'the annoying sort of boyfriend.' Yeah, that's what I'll call it.

"Not so fast!" Ally's mom stops me. "I want to know Ally's boyfriend." Ally's cheeks turn tomato-red.

"Mom he's not my- I mean he was he's just-" She tries to explain, sounding cute.

"Your ex?" I correct her, faking a smile. As much as it hurts me to say it, I know that's what I am.

"Yes. Thank you." She says quickly.

"Why did you ever let this guy go?" She nudges her.

"It's complicated." She decided, giving me a small smile. I smiled back lovingly. They'll have plenty of time to discuss all that when they catch up.

"I-I'm Austin, nice to meet you." I shake her hand.

"Nice to met you. I'm Penny." She introduced, then whispered. "Don't think I didn't see that look between you too. You still love her, don't you?"

"U-uh."

"Mom! Shouldn't we be catching up?" Ally interrupts, winking at me.

_"Thank you." _I month.

"Okay. I'll see you later Austin." Penny waved, going outside; Ally following more slowly.

"See you later Austin." Before she leaves, she gives me a small peek on the nose. Another question came to my head: What are we? I turn to Mr. Dawson.

"Hey Mr. Dawson, can we talk?" He puts the drinks down on the coffee table in the living room.

"It won't hurt. Girl troubles?"

"Yeah." I answer quietly. How did _he _know? "What do I do?" I ask desperately. "I just can't let her go. I now you're moving and everything but, if I were to make one wish, just one- I would wish she wasn't moving." I sigh, being careful hopefully trying not to say anything to upset him. I'm going to straight up say it. My voice goes down to a hoarse whisper. "I'm in love with your daughter Mr. Dawson."

He closes his eyes for a moment in thought.

"Austin, don't you think I know this. I saw the loving glace between you just now. I can see it in your eyes, heart, and smile. I know you love my daughter and my daughter loves you. Do you even know how much Ally talks about you? She's in love with you just as much as you are with you. Your all she can ever talk about. Do you know how much anger she has for me right know? She cries everyday begging me to re-consider moving."

I thought about his words for a moment. Was all of that true?

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so deep Mr. Dawson but, how does that help _me?" _I didn't mean to sound rude.

"If you love her, let her go. If she never comes back, it's not meant to be. But if she returns, love her forever. Take her hand and never stop loving her. Because as long as there's love, your going to be just fine. Both of you will be."

"Thanks Mr. Dawson! That's just what I wanted to hear. See you later." I say about to leave. As I open the door, he stops me.

"And Austin." I turn to him. "Call me Lester." I nod.

"Thank you, Lester." I correct myself. That was the last thing I said before I left.

**Done! I, actually kind of proud of this one. Who knew he could be so deep? What do you think of Ally's mom coming back? I actually got the idea from one of my wonderful guest reviews known as Austin ally. Thank you Austin ally! I love you! **

**Sorry I love everyone. I'm a very bubbly person. Maybe that's why I don't have a lot of friends... but I'm lucky to have the few friends I have. **

**Before I go, who saw the spoilers? Omg... I'm so happy how everything turns out! Awwww I love it! SO SWEET. PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing. **

No ones POV

Austin got his gym cloths out of his locker. They had been in the gym lately, playing basketball, which Austin loved. It had been a month since Ally's mom returned. They had been getting along pretty well. Penny slept in the guest room. Suddenly, an idea popped on his head. He almost slapped himself in the face for not thinking of it way sooner. Ally could stay with her _mom _while Lester went to Utah!

The idea was so brilliant! Austin looked around making sure no teacher was looking when he pulled out his phone. He didn't want to get in trouble like last time. He wondered why teachers are so strict about phones? Its not like its a bomb or anything.

_Als, meet me outside after first period. I want to tell you something._

Austin sent the message. He waited a few seconds, twiddling his thumbs waiting for her to text back.

_Okay, I'll be there. _Austin smiled as he put his phone away. The loud coach instructed them what to do.

"I want you to get in teams of four. Austin, you will be the caption of team 1." Austin nodded, feeling proud he was the head of his team. "Team 1 will be Dallas, Dez, and Gavin." His mood changed at the name "Gavin."

Gavin was Austin's worst enemy. He grown to dislike Gavin. Ever since he made fun of his sweetheart, he had a lot of anger for him. If Ally hadn't stopped him Austin would have punched Gavin in the face. How dare he call her a nerd? Not on Austin's watch.

At least Dez was on his team, and Dallas.

"Hey Austin." Dez greeted.

"What up buddy?" Dallas cut in.

"Hey guys." Austin said back. Gavin approached the three friends.

"What up Moon. Still dating the nerd?" Gavin sneered. _How does he know? _Austin thought angerly. Well, he _was _a popular guy. Apparently the word got out. Austin didn't mind that. But they never told anyone about their breakup. And weren't planning on it, because if Austin's plan would work, they would be able to be together.

"Still take your gummy vitamins?" Austin tried to insalt back, but didn't go as he planed. It sounded better in his head.

"Ohhhh! Buuuurrn!" Dez tried to help him out. Austin appreciated it, but it was kind of embarrassing. Everyone Was looking. Dez tried to play it cool. Dallas just put his head down.

"Like I'm offended. I asked you a question. Are you still dating the nerd? And why? She's a loser, a nothing. She's-" Austin grabbed a basketball and threw it as far as he could, hitting Gavin's head. Seeing Gavin faint, he suddenly felt bad. But someone had to do it. The whistle blew as the coach called him over. _I'm dead. _He thought as he slowly walked over towards the coach.

"Austin Moon, principals office, now!"

"But Coach you don't understand he was making-"

"No buts. Go." He ordered, indicating the way to the office with his finger. Austin swore under his breath.

...

Ally's POV

I sit in math. For once in my life looking at the clock, wanting to get out of here. What does Austin want to tell me that's so important? I tap my pencil. Suddenly I small paper appears on my desk. I turn around to see Trish.

_"Open it." _She mouths. I turn back to the paper.

_Girl, are you okay? If I hear that tapping another __minute I'm going to kill you!_

_-Trish_

I stop the tapping. I don't want to die today or anytime soon.

_I'm fine Trish. I've just been... restless. _I place the note on my friends' desk.

Trish reads the note and scribbles down what she wants to say next.

_What's wrong? Is it about moving? _

_Well yeah, kind of... _That wasn't exactly a lie. What I really pondered about was what Austin wanted to talk to me about? Did he want to get back together? I sit up in my seat a little; hoping that's a possibility. But I'm _moving._ It would be hard on both of us. But there's still a chance in My mind that it's possible.

_Don't lie to me. _I sigh. I know I couldn't get past her. I was a horrible lier. Everyone knows it. I write down another note once again. Before I could give the note to her, the bell rings. I gather my stuff quickly. Trish followings me.

"Hey what's wrong? You've been acting weird."

"I'll tell you about it later." I promise. "I have something to take care of." I walk away, not waiting for her response.

I walk to the outside of the gym. I see Dez walking out the doors.

"Oh Dez! Have you seen Austin?"

"Austin is in the principals."

"Why?"

"He threw a basketball in Gavin's face." He said casually. I mean sure, the guy deserved it but Dez says it as if it's a good thing.

"Why would he do that?"

"He was making fun of you, Ally. Austin couldn't take it anymore. Love is a strange thing," he smiled; staring into space, then snapping back into reality. "see you later." I guess I'll have to hear what he needs to tell Me after school.

...

Austin's POV

I angerly looked out the window of my moms' car. I force myself not to meet her evil gaze. I don't even know why they forced me to call my mom. Did I really need my mom to pick me up over _this? _

"Austin, why would you hit a student in the face with a basketball?" She finally speaks up. If I tell her why I _really _did it would she believe me? I finally meet her gaze.

"He was talking bad about Ally." I defend myself. But that's what he was doing.

"What was he saying?"

"He called her useless and a nerd. I couldn't take it anymore." I swallow the lump in my throat. "I had to do it." She just nods her head in response; then says:

"Austin that's not the way to handle that situation. Violence isn't the answer. If someone is making fun of you or anyone else, you need to tell an adult. Okay?" Great, a lecture. But I know that's she's right. We had this conversation before when I punched Dez because he wouldn't give me back my video game I let him borrow in Forth grade.

I'm glad I didn't lose him. He is an easy person to forgive. I'm grateful for that. I love that red-head guy. He's like a brother to me. I can be a real jerk sometimes. Ally knows that.

I close my eyes.

"Okay." But there's something in my mind that says Gavin needs to figure it out more than me.

"You're a good kid Austin. I'm just disappointed in you." She mumbles.

"Look mom I'm sorry. Things are hard for me right now. Ally's moving. I may never get to see her again. Don't you _care _about that?" My voice is cracking with pain. The tears are going to stream down any second.

"Honey, of coarse I do. You just need to get over-" she starts. I cut her off right there.

"_Get over Ally?" _The words don't even seem possible. "Why would you say that? We're going to make it work. Don't you believe in us mom? My heart is literally breaking in half. Cant you see that? What if _dad _left. How would you feel?"

"This has nothing to do with your father. This is about you and Ally." She got me there.

My voice quiets down.

"I know. We have to figure things out on our own. But I can't get over Ally mom."

"I'm sorry about all of this. Trust me when I say this: there will never be anyone more meant for you than Ally. Love works in different ways. Find your way."

"Thanks mom." I give her a quick hug and go inside. As I set my backpack down, I suddenly remember my idea. I check my phone. It's only 8:30. I decide to just sleep. I mean it's not everyday I get to go home early. But then I realize what I actually _did. _I hurt somebody. And that makes me feel terrible._  
_

_"Austin!" I hear a familiar voice call. Very familiar. It's not Ally. Suddenly see a girl there. But that's when I realize it's Zoey. _

_"Zoey?" She looks at me for a moment, then disappears. "Zoey don't leave me!" I was left alone in the darkness. _

I wake up breathing heavy. I _saw _her. For the first time in years. Why would I have a dream like that? My clock is ticking, bugging me a little bit. The clock reads 2:30. That's when school gets out. I grab my phone quickly.

_Ally, can you come over?_

_Yeah I'm sure that would be fine. Are you okay?_

_Yeah just kind of freaked out._

_Okay I'll be there._

Before I knew it, Ally was here. Man, that girl is fast.

"Hey Austin. So what's up?"

"Okay two things. First, I had a dream."

"Martin Luther king? Yay you're learning!" She teased.

"Very funny. No. I had a dream I saw my sister again. It was scary. She was just staring at me." I finished.

"Really? That's amazing. Why would you have a dream like that?"

I shrug.

"I don't know, you tell me. But I have something else to tell you." She nods, telling me to keep going. "First, do you want to stay here, in Miami?"

"Of coarse." She says, plopping on my bed, getting a laugh from me."

"Okay good. So your getting along with your mom right?" She nods, letting me go on. "So I figured that if your mom could take care of you, you could stay in Miami." Ally's eyes brightened. She jumped on top of me, hugging me. I think we're going to be just fine. All we need is Lester's and Penny's permission.

**I don't really like this chapter :/. Not one of my bests. But it's longer right? But that's my opinion about it. What's yours? If you enjoyed this chapter please give it a nice review. It would mean a lot to me. **

**Well see ya later. Bye! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! 72 reviews?! Awesome! So you liked the last chapter? Yay! If you liked the last one I'm sure you love this one. **

No ones POV

Ally continued to hug him. She felt a smile appear in her face. For the first time in a while, a real one. She just prayed Austin's crazy plan worked. That would make her the happiest person alive.

"I really hope this works." Ally said what she thought. She felt his hand soothing her.

"Don't worry, it will. I know it will." He assured her.

That's one of the reasons she loves Austin so much: because of his confidence. Austin's confidence made Ally look like a downer. Ally pulls away from the hug, suddenly feeling cold. Austin had natural heat. She never knew why. She just went with it; it felt... good.

"What's wrong?" Austin tilted his head like a child.

"Why did you hit Gavin in the head with a basketball?" Ally knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Austin. Dez is... well not all there. Austin hesitated.

"It was an accident?"

"You don't have to lie I know he was making fun of me. And that's okay. Not everyone is going to like you in life. Just let it go." She tried.

"How can I let it go? He was making fun of you Als." His voice rose. "Don't you care about that?" Ally shook her head.

"No." That was all she said.

"But-" he started before he was cut off.

"Austin. It's fine. Why does it bother you more than me?" For once Ally realized for once Austin didn't have anything else to say. Without warning, Ally went on. "I know. All that stuff Gavin said about me is true. And that's okay. I'm a nerd, and for once in my life it doesn't bother me. Because when I'm with you. I _don't _feel like a nerd. I feel big. Like I can do anything. Thank you, for loving me."

Austin smiled.

"You're welcome. I mean who couldn't look into your eyes and not love you. And your right. I shouldn't care what other people think of me."

"I'm glad I taught you something. Just remember it." She reminded him. Ally looked down at her ring with a smile.

"You kept it?" Austin sat up, investigating the ring. Ally gave Austin a look.

"Of coarse I did!" She punched him playfully on the chest. He wondered how Ally could punch so hard.

"Its pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Very pretty."

"I knew you would like it. It cost me a fortune but... it was worth it. For a girl as special as you." Ally found herself blushing again. She hasn't blushed in a while.

"Aw Austin..." she smiled as she reached out to hug him. Ally didn't feel cold anymore.

...

"Okay," Ally started. They were now at her house, trying to write their song for choir. Lester and Penny went to run some arrons. They were surprisingly getting along. "we need something... amazing."

"Don't you think you're over thinking this a little Als?" Austin said taking a seat in one of Ally's bean bags. Ally miserably took a seat in the other one next to Austin.

"Pt, n-no. Why would you think that?" Austin could tell the brunette was lying. He could tell by the way she played with her hair.

"Why are you so stressed about it?" Ally was about to open her mouth to protest but Austin went on. "You're the best songwriter I know. Together, we can come up with something awesome!" Austin said with his voice full of confidence. Once again she was enthralled with his confidence.

"Alright. Let's write a song!" Ally shouted, sitting up in her bean bag.

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah I've written tons of songs. This time you can help me!" Austin felt proud he could help Ally. Maybe he could make it any better than they already were. But Austin knew he wasn't good at songwriting. But he could try.

"So how do we start?" Austin asked.

"Well it's not easy. Sometimes inspiration comes when something is going on in your life; or you just find a catchy tune in your head and go from there." She explained. Austin nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any all ready?" Austin asked, even though he already knew Ally was working on a song called "Timeless" that he couldn't wait to hear.

"Um I have a song called "Finally me." It's about a girl who-" Austin shushed her, putting his finger on her lips.

"To girly, and it needs to be a duet anyway."

Ally frowned at Austin's stubborn self as she looked through the pages of her book. It was full of pages that were song idea's. But that was only the first _half _of the book. The other half was her Diary. If she ever lost the book and someone read it, she would die of embarrassment. She finally stopped at her latest song she finished: "You can come to Me."

"This one." She pointed at it. Austin was about to pick it up and read the lyrics before Ally slapped it away.

"Ow what did you do that for?" Austin whined.

"Don't touch my book!" She exclaimed. "Just read the lyrics." Her voice became sweet and loving again. Austin did as ordered. He leaned over his bean bag and looked them over. He seemed to get lost in the lyrics. They fit so well together. He could almost imagine them singing their hearts out on stage.

"Ally, this is incredible." He whispered, feeling a smile appear on his lips. "You're so talented."

"Thanks. So do you want to do it?" Ally confirmed, making sure he wouldn't change his mind. He knew Austin changed his mind a lot.

"Of coarse."

"Good. Do you want some dinner? I have pickles!" Ally asked excitedly. Austin laughed a little. He knew how much his Ally loved pickles.

"Can we have some _real _food? Like pancakes? Oooo pancakes!" He looked deep in thought.

"And you called pancakes _'real food?' _She quoted him; even using a deep voice.

"I don't sound like that," he protested. "My voice is deeper." He crossed his arms, pretending to look offended. "And yes, pancakes are real food."

"Sure they are." She smiled.

...

"We're home!" Penny called.

"They're back!" Austin said with his mouth full of pancakes. Ally's was full of pickles. They couldn't decide if they should eat pickles or pancakes. So they had both. Austin helped Ally up from the floor in the living room. They both were so full they had fallen asleep on the floor with their favorite food in their mouths.

"Okay remember what we practiced. Just be cool about it. Don't babble." Austin ordered.

"Ok..."

_No babbling, no babbling, NO BABBLING. _Ally repeated to herself in her head as her and Austin walked into the family room to greet them. The words didn't seem to stick in her head.

"Oh I'll help you with the bags!" Ally awkwardly said taking the bags from Penny.

"Thank you honey."

"No problem mom!" She shouted making her way into the kitchen. Lester soon came in with more bags.

"I'll get those, _Lester." _Austin smiled. He remembered he was given permission to call him Lester instead of Mr. Dawson. That made Austin feel special. Of coarse he was going to take advantage of it. He was a boy. Of coarse he was going to do it.

"Thank you, _Austin." _Lester said as if he forgot all about the talk they had. Austin turned away feeling sightly embarrassed.

Once the bags were put away, Austin and Ally finally were able to built up the confidence to ask.

"Mom, dad. Austin and I have something to ask."

"Of coarse, you can ask us anything." Lester assured. Ally took a deep breath.

"I never thought I would be this in love before. And when it happened, it was the best feeling ever. I don't want that to go away."

"Sweetie I already know that." Lester said calmly. "But you can't-"

"Lester. Forgive me but, she wasn't done." Austin cut in, trying not to sound rude.

"Dad. I can stay here."

"How?"

"I have mom." Lester turned to Penny. Penny smiled.

"We still have a lot to catch up on. I can take her Lester." Penny agreed.

"So that's a yes?" Ally asked excitedly.

"I'm going to miss you Ally." Lester looked like he was about to cry. Ally comforted her father. But deep in his heart he knew this is what was best. He realized after all this time Ally was trying to convince him to reconsider, Ally was right. But Lester needed to go. "But I know it's for the best. Okay."

He remembered Austin and his talk. He said if you love something, let it go. But he know knows he was telling himself that. Not Austin.

"I'm going to miss you too." She reached out to hug her father. They stayed like that for a few seconds. "Thanks so much."

Austin couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt. He felt like it was _his _fault for breaking up the family. Austin felt selfish.

"Austin!" Ally ran to him, kissing him sweetly. Lester and Penny smiled at the in love couple that were now back together. (Never technically breaking up). "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He kissed her again.

**Yaaaay! I love this chapter! What do you think of it? Fudge51- you were right :). I might have time to update tomorrow. But I don't know. I have a project due in English on Wednesday. But it will be soon. Pinky promise. **

**Please review!**


End file.
